


Truth or Dare

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: A simple dare goes a long way but Nino didn't think Jun would actually do it.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think with the amount of Matsumiya I write that they're my OTP. MyJuntoshi babies feel neglected but damn, Matsumiya is just all over the place! Can't resist these two. Haha! Inspired by a prompt, a song and a gif. ^_^

Another day, another costume. Nino fixed the lapel of his tuxedo, very elaborate as usual for filming but he was kept wondering. No one informed him of this scheduled shoot until just a few hours ago, in the wee hours of the evening, when his manager called him and told him he had to be at a location with the boys by 7am.  
  
It must be for a magazine shoot, they were inside a small hut by the beach just outside of Honolulu. Surprisingly, there was only a handful of staff—possibly not more than 10 which was rare for an overseas production but he opted not to dwell on it too much. This was probably a last-minute arrangement since they were going back to Japan by tomorrow.  
  
They took turns in taking the photos—videos too which Nino found a little weird. He did appropriate poses in the clothes that he was in but didn’t really get any instructions on what scenario he should be envisioning. It wasn’t too long when he felt a familiar presence next to him.  
  
“Aren’t you looking dapper?” Jun commented, Nino felt the other man’s eyes judge him from head to toe. A small smile graced his face as he let Jun re-adjust his lapel again though he just did the same a few seconds ago. The clicks of the photographers never stopped.  
  
“As usual, you also look amazing today.” Nino responded, not letting Jun get the upper hand on teasing. “Fix your hair a bit.” He muttered, fixing Jun’s bangs for him to which Jun graciously accepted, always glad to be spoiled. “I wasn’t briefed at all about this shoot though, were you?” He asked, confusion written on his face.  
  
Jun shrugged in reply, lightly dismissing the question. “I just know some bits here and there.” He said, hands in his pockets and fidgeting on his toes.  
  
Nino squinted his eyes at that, doubting Jun’s words since the younger always  _had_  to know everything, but he didn’t think too much on it and just accepted the response. “Feels like someone’s getting married, doesn’t it?” Nino smiled. “Must be nice.” He commented offhandedly, another smile gracing his face.  
  
Jun was about to respond but Ohno’s presence was announced by the staff that was there. “Good morning.” He greeted, eyeing Jun and Nino knowingly. Nino didn’t miss the look that Jun gave their leader and the shove that the older had received.  “Are you guys done? I’m done. Are Sho-kun and Aiba-chan here yet?” Ohno asked, massaging his side.  
  
“Well, they’re—”  
  
Just then, an acoustic melody played overhead and everyone looked towards the door. There stood were Aiba and Sho, arms interlinked together as they walked next to each other down the aisle with huge grins on their faces. It would be an understatement to say that Nino was shocked, he immediately looked over to Jun, confused.  
  
“Wait. Are they getting married? Why do they look like they’re getting married?” Nino asked, panicked. Jun chuckled at that but did not respond. “What?” He asked again, now looking at everyone who weren’t as panicked as him. “Was I the only one not informed about this?”  
  
Nino looked at the pair again, almost reaching the end of the aisle—camera flashes kept going as the staff took photos of them all. Even if this was a surprise to him, he couldn’t help but smile as his heart became overwhelmed for his friends. He didn’t even know that Aiba and Sho were really in a relationship.  
  
Once the duo reached the trio, they stopped. It was Aiba who spoke first.  
  
“We’re kidding. We’re not getting married.” Aiba laughed, seeing the surprised look on Nino’s face. “I saw you panicking from over there.” He laughed.  
  
Nino’s shoulders sagged upon the revelation. Damn it, his friends were such great actors, they deserve that academy win too. “Well no shit, I didn’t bring a gift.” He chuckled in response.  
  
“But we did.” Sho chimed in with a bright smile. Nino frowned again, he just couldn’t understand what everyone were talking about. He looked around him and noticed that all the cameras were recording and taking still photos.  
  
“You brought gifts?” He asked. The members all nodded. “For what?” He asked.  
  
It was at that moment that he felt a familiar warm hand on the small of his back and Nino got a hunch. He slowly turned towards the man beside him who looked equally as beautiful as the other three men that was there, no, even  _more_. The shy smile that was on Jun’s face was a telltale of what he had planned.  
  
He let Jun guide him towards the center where there was an arch that they used for the shoot a few moments ago, he couldn’t help but glance back at the three members plus their manager who were looking at them with proud eyes. Aiba was already even crying, Nino shook his head in amusement at that.  
  
Nino bit his lip to stop himself from grinning too much for fear that he’s going to break his face. “This is a joke, right?” He said in almost a whisper, heart pounding madly in his chest.  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow at that, lifting their hands together and Nino watched as Jun also tried to stop a shit-eating grin from forming on his face. Nino’s head was just filled with the acoustic song playing in the background, the way Jun was grinning but fidgeting on his toes, and their joined hands.  
  
“I told you I’d do it, right?” Jun started and Nino knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
—  
 _“Truth or dare?” Ohno asked, the bottle pointing directly at Aiba._  
  
 _“Truth.”_  
  
 _“Is it true that you walk around naked in your house when you’re alone?” Ohno continued with a chuckle to which Aiba’s wide eyes turned towards Sho who was laughing heartily across from him._  
  
 _“Sakurai Sho, you—!” Aiba chastised him. He sighed, “Yes. Or at least when I think I’m alone because apparently someone in this group is a freaking burglar or something.”_  
  
 _“Hey, it’s not my fault you leave your door unlocked.” Sho shrugged. “I still need to drown that memory with something strong to be honest—like gasoline maybe.” He laughed._  
  
 _“Drink!” Everyone chimed as they took a swig of their alcohol before they spun the bottle again, Aiba’s turn this time._  
  
 _They’ve been at it for hours, typical Arashi night of them gathering together in Ohno’s room to take that 1 night of drinking before the whirlwind of activities that’s about to follow. A lot of stuff had already gone down—they’ve discovered a lot of things including the fact that Ohno secretly wants to bang Sho if he’s going to choose a member to do it with, that Nino goes out drinking with Jun’s ex-girlfriends and that Sho had apparently seen Aiba naked._  
  
 _“Dare.” Nino responded, not waiting for the question as the bottle top stopped directly towards him. He took a drink again, needing to steel his nerves for the dare. A bunch of dares had been thrown around which weren’t half-assed at all._  
  
 _“Man, you’re hard to dare.” Aiba said, thinking deeply. It took a few minutes before his face finally lit up. “Alright! I dare you to let me go through your phone’s gallery for 2 minutes.”_  
  
 _Nino paused for a moment, debating if he was gonna back out like a baby or go through with the dare. “God damn it, you’re good.” He finally pulled out his phone, unlocking it and opening the gallery before handing it to Aiba. “For your eyes only. 2 minutes.”_  
  
 _Aiba grinned, immediately getting the phone and scrolling through thousands of photos. “Of course, you’ll have a lot of these.” Aiba commented. He made comments here and there, finally, he reached the photos that Nino was worried about. “Oh._ OH _. **Oh my**.” Aiba’s eyes widened once more as he looked up at Nino and subsequently at Jun._  
  
 _“1 minute.” Nino reminded him, quickly standing up and stopping Ohno from peeking at the photos, his ears completely red from embarrassment._  
  
 _“Christ, Nino, you’re into—?”_  
  
 _“Shut up, Aiba! 30 seconds.” He screamed, the crimson red had creeped to his cheeks at this point, struggling to keep Ohno away from his phone. Nino could hear Jun chuckling by his side, shaking his head._  
  
 _“ **Oh my god**.” Aiba continued and finally, Nino grabbed his phone away from the other, locking it and safely tucking it away from everyone’s sights. Ohno just whined in response._  
  
 _“Keep it to yourself.” Nino sternly said. Aiba made a motion of sealing his lips shut before Aiba buried his face in his hands, laughing to himself and making a motion of wiping his eyes clean. “I hate you.” Nino said._  
  
 _It took a while of probing before they eventually played the game again. A lot of truths and dares were thrown around and finally, when all were drunk, the bottle that Nino spun landed on Jun._  
  
 _“Dare.”_  
  
 _Nino smirked, Jun never chose truth. The man loved dares because he doesn’t like talking, at least not with him. Nino learned the hard way that Jun was a man of a few words and few actions when it came to him. It was always him who does all the work in this relationship but surprisingly, that dynamic works well with them._  
  
 _“Dare it is.” Nino slurred._  
  
 _“I dare you to kiss Nino!” Ohno shouted._  
  
 _“It’s not your turn, Riida. And that’s not a dare at all, I’ll do that willingly myself.” Nino frowned, kissing a waiting Jun on the lips which the other man just accepted with a smile. Sho wolf-whistled and Ohno pouted. “I dare you to…” Nino started, face still dangerously close to Jun’s face._  
  
 _“Make it difficult.” Jun whispered against Nino’s lips. Nino could smell the alcohol in his breath and knew that Jun was too drunk to care, he probably won’t even remember this._  
  
 _Nino pulled away, thinking of the most difficult thing that came to mind. “Fine. I dare you to marry me.”_  
  
 _It was like you can hear a pin drop with how the table instantly went quiet, all waiting for what was going to unfold. It was Nino who broke the silence, face red again from embarrassment as Jun did not respond to his dare._  
  
 _“I’m kidding, don’t worr—.” Nino backpedaled, chest almost hurting from the way his heart pounded in it._  
  
 _“Accepted.” Jun responded almost incoherently, eyes drooping._  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
 _Nino had seconds to ask that but never received a response as Jun finally passed out on the table, snoring lightly. He sighed, letting it go since Jun was probably too drunk and he’s never going to do it anyway._  
  
\--  
  
“I told you to make it difficult but you made the easiest dare I could ever think of.” Jun smiled, caressing Nino’s cheek. “Marrying you? I’d do that willingly myself.” He mimicked Nino’s words that he remembered from a few nights before.  
  
“Jun-kun...” Nino started, teary eyed. “You don’t need to…”  
  
Jun immediately slapped Nino on the arm which surprised him—count on this guy to resort to violence even if he’s trying to do something sweet. DoS by nature indeed. Nino watched as Jun sighed, ears red possibly from embarrassment and dare he say, nervousness. “You know I hate talking since I’m always a bundle of nerves but I hate seeing doubt on your face, so, here goes.” He started.  
  
“I know that all these years, you’ve been wondering if I’m taking you— _this_ —seriously. I’m no match for you when it comes to words and actions, I just can’t do it the way you do.” Jun began, the crimson spreading to his cheeks and Nino could feel his hands trembling in his. He caressed it with his thumb, calming Jun down.   
  
“But all of these I’ve bottle up inside me, it’s time you hear it.” Jun continued, letting out a calming breath and giving him a smile. “Even without the dare, I would’ve married you in a heartbeat. I’m crazy about you, Ninomiya Kazunari, and it would be a complete lie if I say that I can live this life without you.” Jun said, eyes wet from unshed tears.  
  
Nino listened, it would be the first time that he’s heard Jun talk so much about his feelings. “I’ve literally spent half of my life with you at this point and it might have taken me a while, but I’ve realized, you’ve probably had my heart a long time ago.” He chuckled, blinking away the tears from his eyes. Nino couldn’t keep the grin from his face, heart swelling from overwhelming emotions. “You play dirty, Nino, you do. I thought your wit would be the end of me.”  
  
Nino laughed because he does, he’d admit that as well. He worked so hard to get Jun’s heart and some of the things he did is probably something he can’t be proud of but he can honestly say was worth it. He waited as Jun continued.  
  
“I’m sorry that it took this long.” Jun said, his hand finding Nino’s cheek again. “Thank you for being patient with me.” He said with a bright smile.  
  
Jun leaned close but Nino stopped his lips from giving him a kiss with his fingers, surprising the younger. He knew his eyes were shining the same way as Jun’s did. “That was a long confession and look at you, beating all of the effort I made all these years with such flair.” He started, realizing this was essentially an elaborate proposal and marriage. “But the minister didn’t say you can kiss me yet.” Nino winked.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “You’re a smart-mouth.” He chuckled, pulling back.  
  
“And you’re beet red.” He grinned, grabbing Jun on each side of his face and gently massaging his ears. Jun just turned impossibly more crimson at that comment.  
  
“I feel like I died a little bit after that huge speech.” Jun whispered, squeezing Nino’s hand. Nino laughed at that again. “So, then, I dare you to say yes to marrying me.” He finally said with a smile.  
  
Nino chuckled. “Accepted.” Nino winked at him again and turned his attention to the minister with a smile, “Shall we begin?”  
  
The ceremony was simple and quick, what with all of Jun’s vows practically already said even before they started that he was left almost stuttering during the entire thing. After the rings and the kisses have been exchanged, they turned to everyone of their witness in that small venue and it was only at that moment that Nino noticed that Sho and Ohno were holding their phones up, Nino barely making out the image of his mother which was almost enough to make him cry.  
  
The wolf-whistles and support from their members were also overwhelming and Nino could only laugh at how their manager was taking a bunch of photos.  
  
“Truth or dare.” Nino started, glancing sideways towards Jun.  
  
“Fine. Truth.” Jun responded, surprising Nino in the process. In turn, Nino smiled at the acceptance of this challenge—Jun never chose truth.  
  
Nino thought for a moment before finally deciding that he’ll use this to his advantage and hear the words that he wanted to hear. He’ll fish for it if he had to. “Is it true that you love me?”  
  
Though Jun rolled his eyes, Nino didn’t miss the fact that he had blushed extremely like he always does. This must be a nightmare for him especially after already saying that speech earlier. But Nino was surprised when Jun turned and spoke directly to him.  
  
“You’re always really sly.” Jun shook his head in disbelief before giving him a heartfelt smile. “But even though I don’t tell you this all the time,” He lifted Nino’s right hand and kissed his ring finger, now with the gold band around it. Nino blinked the happy tears away.  “I love you, Nino. Always have, always will.”  
  
“You know what?” Nino began, earning a hum of acknowledgement from Jun. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” He honestly said.  
  
Jun shrugged, “I’m a man of my words.” He laughed before placing a final chaste kiss on Nino’s lips.  
  
They might not be able to announce it but the fact that all of the important people in his life knew of their union was enough for Nino to feel content and happy.  
  
“I love you too, Mr. J.”  
  



End file.
